


Newt's Nightmare

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Animal Cruelty (later chapters), Breaking A Spirit, Chains, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Depressed Newt, Depression, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Hurt Newt, Imprisonment, M/M, Magic, Magic Is Very Interesting, Master/Pet, Memory Loss, Mind Games, Multi, Obscurus (Harry Potter), Pain, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Sex Slave, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Using Creatures as Leverage, Wizarding World, leverage - Freeform, no-maj, obliviate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8864293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: The Obscurus moved faster than Newt could see, and then his world was dark. When he wakes up, he sees that the wizarding's world most dangerous wizard holding his case full of his precious creatures. In order to keep his creature's safe, he must do what Grindelwald says in order to keep his beloved creatures safe. Newt's only hope is that his friends will find him, but how when Grindelwald has made Newt the most wanted wizard. Also how can Tina help Newt, when all her memories have been Obliviated? Newt wonders if his nightmare will ever end.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope everyone enjoys this story. It is a work in progress, and I do not know how long it is going to be. As one of the tags states, there will be animal cruelty, I see Grindelwald actually hurting the creatures to get Newt to submit. When those chapters come, I will make a great note to warn readers, but it will be later on. Also as mentioned in the tags, there will be rape and torture in this fiction, and if that is a trigger for anyone, then this may not be for you. Other than that, I hope everyone enjoys this fiction.

Newt thought he was getting through to Credence, for the Obscurus seemed to be calming down. Tina showing up and reaching through to Credence was also a bonus, but still the Obscurus would not return to Credence. Newt was still in awe that Credence had lived for so long without the Obscurus killing him, and that the young man was able to control the darkness. “Credence please calm down, let us help you.” Newt spoke. He was afraid, but he did his best to hide it.

            “Credence if you come with us, I promise no one will ever hurt you again.” Tina calmly spoke. She couldn’t believe the boy was the Obscurus. “Nothing will held against you. Just come back with us Credence.”

            Credence couldn’t move, just kept floating right there. He wanted to believe them, but something was wrong, everyone had lied to him. _Take him Credence._ A voice spoke in his head, a voice he recognized. It was Graves voice. _Take him to the special place and I will keep my word and take you on. Teach you how to control your powers. Just take Newt to the place._ Credence decided to obey what Graves’s voice, and he quickly made his move towards the wizard Newt.

            Newt barely saw the Obscurus coming towards him, and he turned to run, but he wasn’t fast enough as the Obscurus enveloped him, and all Newt knew was darkness. His only hope was that his creatures were going to be alright.

            Tina watched in horror as the Obscurus surrounded Newt, and then take off by smashing through the top of the subway station, and even breaking through the barrier that the Aurors had set up. She thought she was getting through to Credence, but someone else had a stronger hold on him, and she figured that was Graves. She felt the tears stinging her eyes, knowing she couldn’t protect Newt or Credence. She quickly stared at Graves, the man who had manipulated the innocent young man into doing his bidding. She raised her wand, ready to do battle with Graves. “Where is Credence taking Newt!?” She felt anger rising in her, and she would do what she needed to do to get Newt back.

            Graves looked at Tina, and let a small smile fall on his face. He knew that she would not be a problem must longer. “You do not need to worry about that Miss Goldstein.” Graves pulled his wand out and raised it at Tina. He moved faster than Tina was ready for. “Obliviate!” Graves yelled. He watched as the white light shot from his wand and hit Tina in the center of her chest. He watched as she went flying backwards and hit the wall behind her. Graves laughed slightly when she didn’t move, but he felt the polyjuice was wearing off. He didn’t want to reveal his true identity yet, so he quickly pulled out a flask and took a quick sip, feeling the disguise of Percival Graves quickly cover him. The rest of MACUSA was approaching quickly, and he had to look like he had just been a great fight. He turned his wand on himself. “Diffindo.” He felt the spell cutting into him, leaving gashes, but he had to bare it if he wanted his plan to work. He fell against the wall just as President Picquery and the MACUSA Aurors came through the tunnel.

            President Picquery did her best to take in the scene, and could not believe that the Obscurus had gotten away and two people under her protection were laying there hurt. She approached her Director of Magical Security and could not believe all the deep cuts that had been done to him. “Graves what happened here? Where’s the Obscurus?”

            Graves did his best acting he had ever done since taken on this disguise. “It…it was…was that Newt.” He slowly breathed out. “He…he w..is…working…wi..with…the… ahh.” He stopped to take a deep breath, enjoying the show that he was putting out. “The…Obscurus. He us…used Obliviate on Miss…Miss Goldstein.” He pointed to the still unconscious Tina, and watched worry cross the President’s face.

            “Put out an order of arrest for Newt Scamander. Find this Obscurus and destroy it. Get Miss Goldstein and Mr. Graves medical attention now.” The President calmly spoke. She couldn’t believe that a foreigner had single handedly destroyed the small peace she had accomplished with the “No-Maj”.  “Find his case and destroy those creatures that he carries.”

            Graves couldn’t believe that his plan was working out so perfectly. To top it all off he had now acquired a new pet to train. Credence was already broken, and as long as he kept the boy content, then he and the Obscurus were no threat. He was going to enjoy breaking New Scamander.

_A Secret Location._

            Newt stirred slightly, everything that had happened to him a blur. The last thing he could remember was Credence as the Obscurus approaching him, after that nothing. His body felt sore and every muscle seemed to ache. He turned slightly, feeling something cold rubbing against his face, and Newt slowly forced his eyes opened. Newt could feel his heart beating against his chest as his eyes slowly opened up, and he began to take in the scene around him. The area was dark, but he didn’t have time to really look around as he fiery pain went through his wrists. Newt looked down and saw that some strange ruins were imprinted on his wrists. “What the?” Newt slightly asked himself. He was relieved to see that he still was dressed, even if he didn’t know where he was. Before Newt could relaxed, he realized a few things; one was that his wand was missing, and two was that his case full of his creatures was missing. Newt felt his heart start to race, and he quickly started to look around the room for the case. “Where is it?” Newt frantically whispered. He wanted to moved, but something was keeping him from doing so.

            “Looking for this?” A voice asked.

            Newt froze, as he quickly made his eyes follow the source of the sound. He felt his heart drop when he saw his case was in the hand of none other than the wizard known as Gellert Grindelwald. “Please don’t hurt my creatures.” Newt quickly spoke. He cared deeply about those creatures, and spent most of his life protecting them. He felt tears stinging his eyes, and when he looked to Grindelwald’s left, he saw Credence. “Credence, please help me. Help my creatures.”

            “I only obey Grindelwald.” Credence spoke. He kept his eyes down, and away from Newt. He knew that he was the reason that Newt was here, and that Newt was going to be put through a lot of pain, but he didn’t care.

            Grindelwald smiled at the sight before his eyes. Newt Scamander looked so adorable kneeling in the center of the room, tears filling those beautiful hazel blue eyes, and that fiery red hair reflecting the defiant spirit. “Newt Scamander.” He watched as the young man’s body started to shake slightly. “You care deeply about these creatures?” He watched as Newt could only shake his head yes. “Good.” Grindelwald held his wand out. “Accio Niffler.” He waited as an orb that the creature was being held in slowly floated their way.

            “No please!” Newt quickly yelled out. “Please don’t hurt him!” He couldn’t control the tears that were falling down his face now. He saw that his Niffler was in danger, and all he wanted to do was protect it. Newt would do anything to protect his creatures. Newt tried to move to get the Niffler back, but whatever was binding him to the spot tightened around him. He felt the desperation building in him. “Please…don’t hurt him.” Newt dropped his eyes and he couldn’t control the tears that were now flowing down his face.

            _Perfect reaction._ Grindelwald thought. “I will not hurt this creature, or any of your other creatures.” He watched as Newt slowly looked up at him, those beautiful tear filled blue eyes look at him. “As long as you do what I say. Do we have a deal?”

            Newt couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He just watched as the Niffler just floated, and how it didn’t seem to mind. Newt couldn’t let the Niffler or any of the other creatures suffer. He felt defeated, felt his chest tightening. He didn’t know what Grindelwald wanted with him, but if it meant that his creatures were safe. “I…I will. We…we have a…a deal.” Newt felt lightening crack through the air, and know he was starting to wonder the kind of arrangement he had entered into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt starts to understand what Grindelwald wants from him. Will he really do what Grindelwald asks to protect his creatures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

Newt just watched the Niffler floating there, and he watched as Grindelwald just stared at him. He couldn’t control the tears that were falling down his face, but he felt broken. Grindelwald hadn’t done anything to him yet, but threaten his creatures. Newt was starting to wondering what Grindelwald was planning. “Please,” Newt whispered. “Please put him back in the case.” Newt could hear his voice was breaking, but his main concern was making sure that his creatures were going to be safe.

            Grindelwald moved the creature back and forth in the air, and watched as Newt’s blue eyes pooled more with tears and watched his lower lip tremble. Grindelwald was enjoying the torment he was causing to Newt, and the fact the fun hadn’t even started yet was even better. “I’ll stay true to my word.” Grindelwald slowly spoke. He looked towards Credence. “Credence, watch this. This is how you keep pets under control.” He looked back towards Newt. “Now stand up and start to strip.”

            Newt couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but his eyes drifted towards the Niffler, and Newt slowly started to stand. His legs felt shaky and weak and he thought he was going to fall back down. The next part was something he was having trouble following through with. He knew what Grindelwald wanted, but he couldn’t make himself take his clothes off. Newt felt the trembling going throughout his body, his limbs feeling like bricks. “Pl…please.”

            Grindelwald knew that Newt was going to be stubborn, but he knew how to get Newt to do to exactly what he wanted. He made sure that Newt could see the Niffler. “If you’re refusing to do as instructed, then this little guy is going to feel what Crucio can do.” Grindelwald listened as Newt whimpered in fear. “Now strip, or else.” He watched as Newt slowly started to take off his clothes, but he wanted to add further insult to injury. “Not like that Newt, dance while your stripping.”

            Newt couldn’t stop his body from shaking as his mind was processing what Grindelwald was asking. Slowly he started to move his hips from side to side as he went to removing jacket off his arms. Newt could feel his face going flush from embarrassment, but he was driven by the need to protect his creatures. He did his best to check out of his mind, as his body slowly moved to invisible music, and slowly he stripped each piece of clothing off, listening to Grindelwald make low whistling noises. Soon Newt was in nothing but his underpants, his mind wouldn’t let him. His whole body was screaming that it was wrong, and he couldn’t make himself do it. “Don’t…don’t make me…please.” Newt pleaded out. His voice was so low that he didn’t think that Grindelwald would hear him.

            Grindelwald was starting to get furious, though of course he had to admit that the young man had a very nice body. “Take the underpants off now, or else this little guy will know the true meaning of pain. This is my final warning.” Grindelwald put all his ferocity in that command. He made the Niffler float just out of Newt’s reach to show that he wasn’t playing around. “Now would be a very smart decision to make Scamander.”

            Newt looked at the Niffler, how carefree and happy it looked, looking for something shiny to pocket. He couldn’t imagine what a spell like Crucio would do to such an innocent little creature. “No!” Newt quickly shouted. He placed his fingers in the waist band of his underpants and slowly pulled them down. Once he had removed the last of his clothing, he felt completely vulnerable. Newt wanted to use his hands to cover himself, but he didn’t. Newt looked at the strange runes trying to figure out what they meant.

            Gindelwald liked the sight in front of him, and didn’t think anyone could look as beautiful as Newt Scamander did. The way that Newt Scamander was shaking was sending blood rushing to his cock, making him painfully hard. He was thinking back to the interrogation he was performing on Newt about the creatures and the death of that No-Maj Shaw. If he had known what a beautiful body Newt had back then, then he wouldn’t have waited so long to take him. Grindelwald saw that Newt was looking at his wrists. “Those are some very interesting runes I found while doing research.” He walked closer to Newt, inspecting him. “It turns out that a long time ago, those runes were used contain a wizard who abused their powers. They can also be used to contain a wizard as well, and to locate the wizard that bares those runes. I will find you no matter what, should you somehow manage to escape.” Grindelwald walked around Newt, studying the man’s body and how beautiful and untouched it looked. He wondered if Scamander was a virgin. “Credence, come here and hold this case for me.” He watched as the boy came forward and timidly reached out to take the case. He would have to teach the boy to be more assertive, like he was when he was using his Obscurus. Grindelwald finished walking around Newt, before his eyes drifted to the mattress that was in the corner of the room. “To your left there is a mattress,” Grindelwald watched as Newt slowly looked that way, listening to Newt whimpering in free. “Once you’re there, get on it and get on your hands and knees. Do it, and I will put this creature back in the case.”

            Newt made his eyes go towards the left side of the room, and he couldn’t believe that he had missed the mattress. Yet he wasn’t looking to see if a bed was in the room, but he was looking for his case and his wand. His body trembled and the tears he thought had stopped, started to run down his face once again. Newt slowly made his way to the mattress, knowing that Grindelwald was following right behind him, watching him. As Newt got closer to the mattress, he could tell that it looked old, and that there was no bedframe, it was just a mattress on the ground. He could feel his heart beating against his chest, and his breathing increased. Newt felt his body turning to jello, as he slowly got on the bed. He couldn’t believe that this was happening to him. Newt couldn’t help but flinch when Grindelwald started to stroke the side of his face. “Pl…please.” It was all Newt could say, as he slowly turned his head and was looking at the Niffler.

            Grindelwald followed Newt’s eyes to that pesky creature and knew what he was asking. “Credence, come here.” He waited as the young man approached them. “Open the case, make sure none of those creature’s escape. If they do, then Newt here will suffer.” Grindelwald waited for Credence to slowly open the case, and when no creature tried to escape, he dropped the Niffler into the case and Credence quickly closed it. “Now take that case somewhere safe. If you hear me yell for you, quickly bring the case back here, and I’ll show Mr. Scamander here just how evil I can be with his creatures.” Credence quickly walked away, leaving Grindelwald and Newt alone. “Now where were we?” He took his left hand once again went to stroking Newt’s smooth face, and running his hand through the red hair. Grindelwald didn’t think Newt was going to be any more of a problem as he put his wand away, and grabbed hold of Newt’s face. He forced Newt to turn his head, and Grindelwald quickly slammed his mouth over Newt’s sucking, biting, and exploring Newt’s mouth with his tongue. Grindelwald didn’t think any man could taste as good as his Dumbledore use to, but he had been wrong. Newt Scamander tasted amazing to him, and when they finally parted lips, Grindelwald could see that Newt’s lips were starting to bruise and that the young man was panting. Another rush of blood went to his member, causing it to strain more in his pants. “Well you taste amazing. I cannot wait to sample the rest of you.” Grindelwald took his wand out and made his way to Newt’s ass, dragging his left hand along his trembling prisoner. “We can’t have any of my seed escaping. You look so pretty; I want to make sure that you’re not a woman Newt. Wouldn't it be funny if we did find out your actually a woman some how.” Grindelwald couldn't help but laugh at the further humiliation he was causing to Newt.

            Newt shook under Grindelwald’s touch as he felt his hand rubbing along his body, and he felt blood rushing to his face. No one had ever thought of him as a woman before, and he felt humiliated at hearing that. He couldn’t hear the spell that Grindelwald cast, but he could feel the residual effect from the magic and new that if Grindelwald did release in him, that release would not be escaping. “GAH!” Newt moaned out. He felt Grindelwald stick a finger in him and then another one. He felt the fingers moving around, stretching him out, even making his fingers brush along his prostate, causing him to moan and whimper. Newt could feel himself panting wanting the fingers removed, just wanting the pain to stop. He whimpered when he felt the fingers were removed from him, but his feeling of relief was short lived when he heard Grindelwald getting undressed.  Newt knew what was coming, knew he had to take it, for it meant that his creatures were safe.

            Grindelwald finished folding his clothes and neatly placed them to the side before slowly climbing onto the mattress with Newt. He ran his hands along Newt’s hips, and thighs, kneading the flesh in his hands. When he finally couldn’t hold back any longer he grabbed Newt’s hips and slammed himself all the way in. He listened as Newt’s breath caught in his throat, and felt the muscles in Newt’s anus tighten around him. Grindelwald didn’t give Newt time to get use to his member as he violently started to thrust in and out of Newt.

            It took all of Newt’s remaining strength not to fall face first onto the mattress from the first intrusion. He felt like he was being spilt into two, and the pain was intense. _My creatures, this is for them,_ Newt thought. He bit his already bruised and swollen lips to contain his whimpering, but he couldn’t when Grindelwald ran his member a certain way. Newt regretted that, for once Grindelwald heard him moan in pleasure from that one hit, Grindelwald made sure to hit that one spot. Newt could feel himself panting, and he couldn’t control the whimpering and moaning anymore as Grindelwald continued to slam in and out of him. He clenched and unclenched the mattress, trying forget the pain he was feeling. _I’m going through this to protect my creatures._ He felt Grindelwald’s cock start to twitch, his thrusts get more forceful and then he felt something hot and sticky being released in him. Newt was relieved that Grindelwald had cum, but something seemed wrong, the man was still hard. Faster than Newt realized, he was flipped over, his legs thrown over Grindelwald’s shoulder’s and the man was once again thrusting into him. Newt couldn’t control his body as it reflexively arched back, allowing Grindelwald more access and penetrate him deeper. Newt wanted to scream, to shout, but his voice felt like it had left him. Instead he let the tears fall down his face, and the whimpers, moans, and groans escape his lips.

            Grindelwald loved watching Newt’s face, as he bent him further so that Newt’s knees were next to his head. It allowed Grindelwald to penetrate his victim deeper, and he leaned in and licked the tears that were falling down Newt’s face. “You are mine.” After a few more thrusts, he felt another orgasm run through him as he released in Newt once again. He slowly unfolded Newt’s body and saw a small bump had formed on Newt’s stomach after those two powerful releases. Grindelwald decided to add to the humiliation by pressing on the tiny pumping, causing Newt to whimper and wince in pain. Grindelwald slowly pulled out with a low wet pop, and watched. He was pleased when none of his cum came trickling out of Newt’s anus. Grindelwald patted Newt’s abdomen where the bump had formed. “Once you are better trained you may be given different accommodations pet. Now rest. You will need your energy for all that I have planned.” Grindelwald got off of the bed and slowly got dressed, he watched Newt, watching as the red head didn’t move. “And for being so good, I will allow you to take care of those creatures of yours once you have rested and if you continue to behave.” Grindelwald walked away from Newt and the mattress and out the door, casting Colloportus so that Newt would not be able to escape.

            Newt waited as he heard the door locking, before he made any movement. He could fell the bruises forming from where Grindelwald had gripped his sides, and where his powerful thrusts had slammed into him. Newt slowly, trying to ignore the pain, turned to his left side and pulled his legs up to his chest. He had to be careful, for he knew that his belly was bloated slightly from Grindelwalds release, and Newt wondered how long Grindelwald would leave him full. Newt couldn’t count how much he cried, but he couldn’t control the tears that were falling down his face once again as he felt all the pain catching up to him. “For my creatures.” Newt whispered. He hoped that Grindelwald was through tormenting him, and would release him. Newt let the unconsciousness that was tugging at him take him as his eyes closed. He hoped that Tina, Queenie and even Jacob would be able to save him.    


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina awakes and her memories are not there. She starts to have panic attacks when a woman named Queenie claims to be her sister and their friend Jacob is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had time to update! So glad that everyone is enjoying this so far. Next chapter we will go back to Newt and his situation, but for now, here's how Queenie, Tina, and even Jacob are doing.

She tossed and turned in the bed, everything in her mind was a blank. _Who am I?_ She wondered through the dark. Beep, beep, beep. _What is that noise?_ Beep, beep, beep. It seemed to come from everywhere in the dark. Slowly she forced her eyes opened, needing to know where she was.

            “Tina!” The blonde hair woman next to the bed cried out. The blonde reached forward and embraced her. “You’re at MACUSA and you’re in the infirmary.”

            _Who is this blonde woman?_ She thought. Everything in her mind was a blank, and she was getting ready to ask the question.

            “I’m Queenie, Teenie, and you’re my sister Tina.” Queenie responded. She watched as a shocked expression ran across Tina’s face. Queenie watched as Tina just stared at her, sensing in her mind that Tina still wasn’t sure, but everything that Queenie was explaining felt right. “You got hit by a real powerful Obliviate.” Queenie went on to explain. She took Tina’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “Jacob’s here too. Right honey?” She turned to the man that was standing right behind her.

            “Hey Tina.” Jacob slowly spoke. He wasn’t too sure how to talk to someone that had their memories changed. He cautiously approached the bed when he saw the fear in Tina’s eyes. “I ain’t gonna hurt you Tine. We don’t believe Newt did this either.”

            Tina was drawing a blank. Her mind felt empty and nothing was making sense. _Who is this Newt that he’s talking about?_ Tina was getting ready to ask the question when Queenie chimed in again.

            “Newt Scamander Tina.” Queenie spoke. “He’s our friend and he has all those wonderful creatures’ in his suitcase. Don’t you remember?”

            “How did you know what I was thinking?” Tina nervously asked. She may not understand or know what was going on, but she sure as hell knew that she didn’t say anything.

            “I’m a Legilimens and witch.” Queenie explained. “I can read minds. You’re a witch too Teenie.”

            Tina felt as though her head was spinning. That didn’t make any sense and she felt her breathing increase and heartrate pick up. “No. No. I don’t know you or know where I am but that’s crazy talk. Now I demand that you start telling me the truth.”

            “Teenie, that is the…” Queenie began to say. She paused, something else caught her attention. “Honey get in the closet and don’t say a word.” She pointed to Jacob and then to the small closet. She followed Jacob as he got in the closet. “I need you to stay quiet okay Honey? Madame President Picquery is coming. Can’t get caught with a No-Maj in here.” Queenie watched as Jacob shook his head and she quickly closed the door and ran back to the bed, just as the door opened.

            Madame President Picquery entered the room, quickly followed by her Auror’s. “Queenie. How’s your sister doing?”

            “The Obliviate was strong.” Queenie quickly spoke. “It seems to have wiped her memories of everything completely.”

            Madame President Picquery seemed to consider this carefully. She turned to the Auror on her right. “Increase the reward on Mr. Scamander. Make sure to emphasize that MACUSA is to be contacted immediately. No witch or wizard should attempt to apprehend without an Auror present. Also emphasize that he is to considered extremely dangerous and powerful.” The Auror bowed his head and left the room. Picquery walked to the bed and Queenie stepped to the side. “Miss Goldstein, I am so sorry that this unfortunate event has happened to you. I must ask though, do you remember anything?”

            “I have no idea what you are talking about.” Tina quickly spoke. She felt her heart start to race and her breathing catching in her throat. “I don’t know who I am, or where I am, and all I want to do is be told the truth and go home.” Tina felt tears forming in her eyes.

            Madame President Picquery could understand why Tina was upset, yet there were rules that needed to be followed. “I understand Miss Goldstein, but for the safety of not only yourself, but the entire magical community, I feel that it is in everyone’s interest for you to stay here.” She saw Tina was going to protest, so she quickly raised her hand. “Just until some of your memory returns. We have enough problems with Mr. Scamander and those creatures of his running around, not to mention Gellert Grindelwald is also on the lose still.”

            “It wasn’t Newt.” Queenie interjected. “I’ve seen inside his mind. He would never do something like this to Tina.”

            “Miss Goldstein, I admire your loyalty to your friend. I really do. Yet, the Obscurus and Newt both disappeared, leaving your sister with and Mr. Graves severely injured.” Picquery could see that Queenie want to protest. “Until evidence is presented to prove Mr. Scamander is innocent, he is considered a dangerous man.” Picquery looked back to Tina. “Once your memories have returned, or to where you remember at least who and what you are, I will allow you to be an Auror again. Rest and get better Miss Goldstein.” She turned heel and stopped, something just crossed her mind. “Queenie, that No-Maj, he has been Obliviated correct?”

            “Yes Madame President.” Queenie spoke. Her eyes darted to the closet, reading the worry going through Jacob’s mind. She was thankful that Picquery was facing away from her. “No exceptions, that’s what you’ve always said.”

            “Very good.” Picquery spoke. She left the room, and her Auror’s quickly followed behind her.

            When Queenie could read that they were all gone, she qickly ran to the closet. “I know Honey. It’s hard to hear her talk about Newt like that.” She helped Jacob get out of the closet.

            “Newt is too nice of a guy; he just wouldn’t do something like this to anyone.” Jacob quickly spoke. “To hear someone call him dangerous, it hurts.”

            Queenie placed her hand on Jacob’s shoulder. “I know it does Honey, but we have to play along for now. We are Newt’s only hope.” Queenie paused for a moment. “Sorry Teenie, we didn’t mean to forget you.” She looked back towards her sister, who looked like there were so many emotions going through her, and Queenie knew that there were plenty playing in her head. “We will find who actually hurt you Tina, who’s setting Newt up.”

            Tina felt like she was in a mad house. No one seemed to be listening to her, and instead acted like she was useless. Her mind may have been blank and fuzzy, but everyone acting like she was a child. “I do not know what is going on! I want out of here! I do not know who this Newt is and I don’t care!” She felt herself becoming hysterical and she didn’t even care. “I want to get out of here!”

            Queenie felt all the anger building in her sister and felt all the panic that was starting to bubble forth. She knew that if Tina didn’t calm down, then there were going to be nurses rushing in the room to administer calming potion’s and a sleeping draught. “Tina, please calm down. If you don’t then some more witches and wizards are going to come in and they are going to give you some things that will make you sleep again. I really don’t want that.”

            Tina wasn’t going to calm down, she felt a fire building in her chest and she wasn’t going to calm down. “Let me out of here!” She tried to wrestle out of the bed, but Queenie and Jacob were there trying to restrain her. The machines started to go crazy and Queenie could sense that the nurses were coming to them right now. Queenie had to make a choice. “Get back in the closet, more people are coming! I got Tina, please Honey go!” She watched as Jacob quickly released Tina and ran back to the closet. “Tina! Calm down now!” Just then the head doctor came in, followed by a few nurses.

            “Get me some sleeping drought now!” The doctor screamed. “Queenie, you’re going to have to leave now!” He called over his shoulder. Queenie didn’t need to be told twice, but she had to grab Jacob before she left.

            Queenie quickly ran to the closet and pulled Jacob out and shoved him out the door. She made sure that none of the staff was paying attention as she quickly left the room. She had to get out, all the different minds and Tina’s as well, blended together and were getting to her. She felt arms around her, holding her up. Queenie hadn’t even realized that she was crying until she heard it in Jacob’s thought and felt his finger wipe the tears away from her cheek. “Sorry Honey. All the emotions in people’s heads, and the situation isn’t helping.” She remembered where they were and quickly grabbed Jacob’s hand. “Come on Honey let’s sneak you out of here. Can’t exactly apparate us out of here.” She quickly led Jacob around, keeping him out of sight and shoving him a closet again, when she sensed another mind coming their way. “Mr. Graves, glad to see you’re doing better.”  
            Graves simply smiled at Queenie. “Yes, the healers here are quite effective.” He could tell that something was bothering Queenie. “Sorry that your sister is still recovering, and from what I hear, that Obliviate was a very powerful one. Looks like Mr. Scamander had everyone fooled.” He held up a paper and looked over it. “The Auror’s are fast at their job. The paper has already been updated with all the new information and even rumors that he may be in league with Grindelwald. That could be trouble, and all those creature’s, who knows what kind of mayhem he could cause.” He passed the paper to Queenie who snatched it out of his hand.

            “That was quick.” Queenie whispered. She was looking at the shy man that she knew as Newt, how his head was tucked down and he was having his mug shot taken. He looked so scared and worried. Queenie read the rest of paper and couldn’t believe what the paper was saying about Newt. She was curious and tried to dive into Percival Graves mind. She was blocked and she was stunned, it was not something that she was used to. She handed the paper back to Graves. “I don’t believe that Newt would join with someone like Grindelwald. Just look at that face, he doesn’t have it in him.”

            Graves nodded as he took the paper back, he was going to need it for his little pet. He was glad that his shields worked against Queenie. “Sometimes looks can be deceiving Miss Goldstein, right now you should concentrate on helping your sister recover. People who have been Obliviated sometimes need family to remember certain things. Good day Miss Goldstein.” Graves walked away, anxious to finish up in MACUSA for the day and get back to his project.

            Queenie hated that she couldn’t see into Graves’s mind, but she needed to get Jacob out of MACUSA. When she could no longer see Graves, she opened the closet and pulled Jacob out of it. “Come on Honey. Let’s get out the back door before someone sees you.” They moved fast and soon were outside of MACUSA and Queenie apparated her and Jacob away from the building. They needed to get help or a lead and she knew exactly where to go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt has an unpleasant wake up call, but hopefully he will be able to see his creatures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone as a wonderful start to the New Year and enjoys this new chapter. Never thought this story would take off as well as it has.

Grindelwald entered the room and studied his sleeping prisoner. He loved the scene he saw, and felt a small twitch in his cock. He quietly approached Newt, careful not to wake his prisoner. When he was close enough, he bent down and ran his fingers through Newt’s hair, loving how the hair felt between his fingers, slowly making his way down Newt’s face. He gently ran his finger’s over Newt’s still swollen lips, and gently working his forefinger into Newt’s mouth. He loved how the wet mouth seemed unaware of what was happening as Grindelwald moved the finger around. He smiled when he felt Newt whimpering around his finger, and slowly watched as those blue eyes open with horror as he realized what was going on. “No teeth Newt.” Grindelwald whispered. “Since you are awake, suck my fingers.” Grindelwald forced another finger into Newt’s mouth. He loved how Newt obeyed, and loved how Newt sucking on his fingers sent blood rushing to his member. When he had enough, he slowly pulled his fingers out of Newt’s mouth with a low wet popping sound. He just stared at those blue eyes.

            “Please.” Newt whispered out. He couldn’t believe that he had just had his mouth finger raped while he was sleeping, and then participated in it. The cramps in his stomach were still painful as he moved his hand over the small bulge. He wanted the cum out of him. “It hurts.”

            Grindelwald let out a small chuckle when he followed Newt’s arms. “Why? It makes you look so beautiful.” He loved watching the pain play across the young man’s face. He pulled out his wand and tapped the small bulge and listened to Newt whimper out. “But I guess for now I can empty you out.” He tapped his wand and watched as the small bulge disappeared. “Oh how rude of me, I forgot I have a present for you.” He handed Newt the paper.

            Newt let out a sigh of relief when he felt the cum was finally gone. Newt slowly took the paper from Grindelwald and couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He was the second most wanted wizard as he read the story, watching the mugshot picture move. It was the one that MACUSA took when he had been arrested. It broke his heart to read the reward and how people thought he was a dangerous wizard. Newt wondered if he would ever be saved from this nightmare. He was hoping that Grindelwald was done with him, even if that meant death, it would be better, but he could tell by Grindelwald’s expression that that was not going to happen. “Please, you promised if I behaved, you would let me see my creatures. Please. They need to be taken care of.” Newt needed to get to his creatures, even if it was for an hour or so, he needed an escape from Grindelwald and what this man was planning on doing to him.

            “I did, but I said if you continue to behave.” Grindelwald smiled towards Newt. He watched as those blue eyes pooled with tears again. _Such a beautiful thing._ Grindelwald thought. “Credence come here.” Grindelwald slowly started to stroke Newt’s face, feeling the young man tremble under his touch. He made sure to brush his fingers over Newt’s bruised lips, making sure to press on the lips, just to hear Newt whimper in pain.

            Newt looked towards the door, he hadn’t even realized that Credence was standing at the door. Newt’s eyes went straight for his case, and he felt his heart leap. He needed to see his creature’s needed to take care of them. He watched, not moving, as Credence timidly approached them. Newt could tell that there was a strong spell over his case, a spell that only Grindelwald knew. “Please, let me see them.” His voice was so broken.

            “I will,” Grindelwald spoke. He watched the hope cross Newt’s face. “But first you have to do something.” Grindelwald loved watching the hope that was just there, quickly leave his face. “You felt amazing, but after sucking my fingers, I think you should show Credence how nice that mouth of yours is.” He watched as Newt’s face turned to one of panic. “You’ve never sucked a man off? The way your face looks, it looks like you’ve done it a million times.”

            “No, never.” Newt spoke. He felt his voice return a little, as he thought about what was being asked of him. “Please don’t make me do that.” Newt felt his body start to tremble, and a few tears escaped his eyes.

            Grindelwald still admired that Newt had some fight in him. “Perhaps I didn’t make myself clear, pet. You either suck Credence off or I go into that case, grab the first creature I see, tie you to this mattress, and make you watch as I torture them with the Cruciatus curse. Would you prefer that option, pet?”

            Newt felt his heart constricting as he thought about any of his creature’s being tortured and he felt himself start to panic. _No! They can’t suffer because of me!_ Newt’s mind screamed at him. He thought of Pickett, of Dougal, of all his creatures, and how none of them deserved to have that done to them. “Alright.” Newt whimpered out. “I’ll do it. Please don’t hurt my creatures. They’re too gentle, please.” He begged.

            “As long as you behave my dear boy, then you have nothing to worry about.” Grindelwald happily explained. “Once you are done with your task, then I will allow one hour down in your case to take care of your creatures. I know how long it takes to come out of the case Scamander, so once I knock, you better appear or else.” Grindelwald made sure that the threat stood out.

            “I will.” Newt whispered out.

            “Good boy.” Grindelwald cooed to Newt. “Now get on your knees.” He watched as Newt did as he was instructed, loving the defeat and defiance in one. “Credence my dear boy, hand me the case.” He waited as Credence handed him the case, and he slowly stood up. “Now my special boy, stand in front of Newt’s face, yes like that. Now drop your pants, very good. Hold your member in front of Newt’s mouth, and now dear pet, you know what to do.”

            Credence timidly followed Grindelwald’s instructions. He had been shocked when he first learned that Graves was Grindelwald, but accepted it none the less. He was looking forward to the wizard teaching him how to control the Obscurus. He held his member in front of Newt’s face, feeling as Newt slowly started to lick the soft member, working on getting it hard. “Oh,” It was all Credence could say as he felt Newt’s tongue run along the length of his member, over the head and even around his balls. Never before had Credence thought that something like this could feel so good. His Ma would never approve of this, but she was dead and he had a new mentor now.

            Newt felt his face scrunch up as he moved his tongue all along Credence’s shaft, hoping he was doing it right. He got his answer when he heard Credence moan and watched as the once soft member was becoming harder. He dared looked at Grindelwald who seemed to be getting impatient, and watched as the bulge in his pants grew even more. _Please don’t let him take me right now._ Newt thought.

            “Put it in your mouth, pet, and make sure you take it all in.” Grindelwald commanded. He felt his member start to become painfully hard. He knew that he would need to take Newt again, maybe even be a little rougher with his new pet. “And when Credence releases inside that pretty mouth of yours, make sure to swallow it all.”

            Newt heard what Grindelwald said, and slowly took the head of Credence’s cock. He only had the head in and his jaw ached, but he kept going. _For my creatures._ It was the only thought that was keeping Newt going. When he was trying to adjust himself to take the rest of Credence in, he felt Credence entangle his finger’s in his hair and shove his cock down his throat. Newt started to gag and gasp for air. He was not ready for this.

            Credence wanted more as soon as Newt took the head of his cock in his mouth and couldn’t resist. He let his body take over as he entangled his finger’s in Newt’s hair and forced his cock down Newt’s throat. He was actually enjoying the vibrations of the gagging and gasping, and let his cock set there for a few minutes. Slowly he started to move Newt’s head back before slamming into Newt’s mouth at full force once again. He could feel Newt whimpering around his cock, and he was actually enjoying the sensation. _That’s how you do it. Good job my special boy._ Credence heard Grindelwald’s voice in his head. He was proud that he was making his mentor happy. After a little while he felt a twitch in his cock and he wondered what to do. _Keep a hold of the pet’s head. Make sure you are all the way his mouth and then release._ It was all Credence needed to hear as he forced his member all the way down Newt’s throat again, and held Newt’s head in place, feeling the man try to gag around his cock. Loving how the vibrations helped bring the release faster. When he felt the last bit of his release trickle down Newt’s throat, he held himself there, making sure that Newt swallowed everything, before pulling out and collapsing. Credence could not believe that he had done that, and that he actually enjoyed it.

            Newt wanted to puck all that disgusting release back up, but the fear for his creature’s kept it down. He was gagging for the precious oxygen that had been denied to him, as he laid on his sight. Newt kept swallowing the vile that threatened to emerge, as he felt the tears escaping once again. He hoped that he had done enough to earn the right to see his creatures. He flinched when he felt a pair of pants thrown at him. Newt would never admit it to Grindelwald, but he was thankful for the pants, and a chance to cover up.

            “You should really thank your master, pet.” Grindelwald teased at him. “But I’ll allow this one slip up, don’t let it happen again.” The way he spoke, it was the way one would speak to an obedient animal. “Once you get those on, I’ll allow you one hour with those creatures of yours.” He watched as Newt slowly got the pants on. Grindelwald laid the case down, waved his wand to remove the spell, and stepped back so Newt could enter. “I must warn you, pet. If you bring any of those creatures up here to try and escape, I will kill them all. I will kill the Goldstein sisters, and I’ll even kill that No-Maj friend of yours. Remember one hour.”

            Newt shook his head in understanding as he opened his case and slowly made his way down, breathing a sigh of relief when the case closed. He had to walk slowly, for he did not realize how much pain he was in, in his lower region, until he was finally walking. Newt knew that he was severely bruised down there, and to think that Grindelwald was probably going to do it again made him shudder. _No, don’t go there. You are here in your case with your creatures._ Newt reminded himself as he prepared the food for his creatures. After a quick thought, he dipped a cup into the water and took a drink. Newt was so thirsty and he didn’t know when Grindelwald would show mercy and allow him to drink or eat. He couldn’t help but smile when he left the small hut, and saw his beautiful creatures. Frank was the first one and he couldn’t help but smile when the bird lowered itself in front of him. “Hello Frank.” He leaned in and slowly started to pet Frank’s face, allowing himself to get lost in the feel of Frank. Newt felt Frank nudge him, able to sense that something was wrong with him. “It’s alright Frank. As long as you and everyone else in here stays safe.” He held up the treat for Frank and threw it and watched as Frank took off to eat. Newt couldn’t help but smile, for he loved his creatures and keeping everyone safe was the most important thing to him.

            Newt left Frank’s enclosure and made his rounds to his other creature’s, making sure to spend a few minutes with each one. He could tell that they were all looking at him with worry, could see how swollen his mouth was, and even the bruises that weren’t covered. Newt just repeated the same phrase over and over to them, “As long as you and everyone else in here stays safe.” The Niffler was anxious to see Newt, and Newt couldn’t help but smile when he saw the small black creature. He had been the one that Newt had worried the most, but was relieved to see that the Niffler didn’t seem to affect. Newt laughed when the Niffler tried to give him one of the shiny coins. “No they are actually yours, keep them.” Newt tickled the Niffler’s stomach and listened as the Niffler laughed and quickly took the coin back, looking relieved that it didn’t have to part with one of its treasures. Newt loved his creature’s and it made all that he had endured so far worth it, for it meant that they were safe.

            Pickett remembered Newt putting him on the branch before there was the knock from on top of the case. He didn’t like being back on this small tree. “Pickett, Titus, Finn, Poppy, Marlow, and Tom.” Pickett ran quickly to the end of the branch, hoping that Newt would take him off the tree. When Pickett saw that Newt was approaching, he felt joy, that was until his protector got closer. Pickett reached out, wanting to hold Newt, make him feel better.

            “No Pickett, you have to stay on the tree.” Newt whispered out. He quickly took care of all the Bowtruckles, before turning away. His heart hurt, he wanted to hold Pickett, to have the little guy attached to him once again, but while he was Grindelwald’s prisoner, it was not safe. He continued to take care of the rest of his creatures.

            Dougal was in his nest, just getting ready to settle in when he saw Newt coming towards him. The Demiguise was happy to see the protector approaching and reached out when Newt got closer. Just then the creature’s eyes turn a brilliant blue, as it is having a premonition. _A knock on the case, Newt slowly making the climb back up, a man hitting Newt. Kicks follow the hit, and Newt is curled up into a ball, tears falling down his face._ The eyes change back to their original color, and all Dougal could do was stare at Newt and wonder why would anyone hurt such a gentle person.

            Newt saw that Dougal’s eyes had changed as he mindlessly took care of the Demiguise. He flinched when Dougal reached out and touched his shoulder. “Dougal please. It’s to keep you and everyone safe.” Just then a knock came through the entire case. Newt thought he was managing his time better, but he was wrong, and fear gripped his heart as the knock echoed through the case. He was happy, and now, nothing but terror gripped him as he slowly made his way back to the hut. Newt made his way slowly up the stairs, shaking as he got closer to the top. Slowly, timidly he opened the top, and slowly climbed out. When he was completely out, he listened as the case was slammed closed, and watched Grindelwald cast a spell over the case. Newt was wondering when would be the next time he would be able to see his beloved creatures.

            “Next time, I expect you to make a quicker appearance, dear pet.” Grindelwald spoke. His member was still painfully hard against his clothes, and he wanted a piece of Newt now. “Remove the pants, get back on the mattress, and get ready for another round. Credence stand by with his case.”

            Newt couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He had only just been forced to suck Credence off an hour ago, and now Grindelwald was demanding that he get ready to get raped once again. He tearfully watched as Credence picked up the case, the young man seeming to have recovered. Newt felt his body start to tremble, not wanting this to happen again, at least not in the same day. “Please, don’t.” He whimpered slightly. The hit struck him quickly across the face and he was down on the ground. Newt didn’t have time to defend himself as a folly of kicks followed. Newt curled himself into a ball, trying to protect his chest and his face, feeling as the tears fell down his face. He whimpered, cried, and begged for the hitting to stop, but nothing seemed to lessen the blows that were raining down on him. Finally, the blows stopped, and the only sound in the room was Newt’s whimpering and crying, and breathing heavily. He could feel his body trembling, and when he looked up he saw Grindelwald was leaning over him.

            “Consider this a warning,” Grindelwald menacingly spoke to Newt. “Your case of creatures is right over there, and if you don’t get naked and get back on the mattress, I promise one of those creatures will suffer.” He stroked Newt’s face and even scooped a tear off of the young man’s face. “Do it now or a creature will suffer.”

            Newt slowly shook his head as he began to uncurl from the ball he was in. Every part of his body hurt, and he could see that there were bruises covering his arms and parts of his chest. He fought against the pain he was feeling as he slowly stood and slowly removed the pants. As he was removing the pants, he could feel something sticky along his right side. Newt stole a glance down there and saw that there was a deep gash and that a steady stream of blood was slowly leaking out. He touched it, and felt a fire going through his entire body, causing him to gasp out in pain.

            “Poor pet,” Grindelwald spoke as he approached Newt. He did not intend on breaking skin, but a lesson had to be taught. “See what happens when you don’t listen. Be glad it was you and not one of those creatures of yours.”  He flicked his wand and watched the gash heal. “Now get on the bed and get ready.”

            Newt watched as the gash was healed, only a faint scar was there to show that anything had happened at all. Newt slowly stepped out of the pants and walked slowly to the mattress that was on the floor. Images of what happened a day, maybe two, ago flashed across his eyes. Newt couldn’t believe that he was willingly getting back on the mattress for Grindelwald to rape him once again. Newt made himself slowly get on all fours, waiting for what he knew was coming. Newt felt Grindelwald slowly trace the outline of his spine, trembling under the wizard’s touch as the hand made its way down to Newt’s ass. “Gah,” Newt whined out as he felt Grindelwald grab a handful of flesh and kneed it. The hand finally left, and Newt listened as he knew what was coming next. _For my creatures._ It was the only thought going through Newt’s mind.

            Grindelwald slowly got undressed, loving how his prey shook under his gaze. He breathed a sigh of relief when his member was finally free, breathing the air in the room. Grindelwald slowly knelt down between Newt’s legs, using his own to spread Newt’s legs wider. Grindelwlad spat on his fingers and forcefully pushed three fingers in Newt’s still tight hole. He loved feeling how Newt was clamping down on his fingers as he moved them in and out, up and down, and even scissoring them to open Newt up wider. “That’s right pet, just like that.”

            Newt was gasping for breath, all the air feeling as though it was being punched out of him. The fingers were merciless as he felt them move around in him, and he could already feel his body panting and breaking out into a sweat, and the worse of it had yet to happen. Newt took in a deep breath when he felt the fingers run over his prostate, and he was moaning and groaning when Grindelwald deliberately kept massage his fingers over that one spot. Finally, Newt felt that the fingers leave him, his hole feeling somewhat empty now, but he knew that the feeling wouldn’t last much longer. Newt tightened up when he felt the unforgiven head of Grindelwald’s member line up with his aching whole. _To protect my creatures._ The air was sucked out of him when he felt Grindelwald shove the entire member into his anus, all the way to the hilt. Newt’s body was so weak that he did not have the strength to keep his body on all fours, as his face went straight into the mattress.

            “Still so tight.” Grindelwald purred out. “Still so virgin feeling. Maybe I should put a spell on your hole to keep this tightness, that way it would be like take your virginity over and over and over again. Always tight, how does the sound pet.” Grindelwald pulled out half of his cock before snapping his hips forward with force once again. He listened as Newt whimpered under him.

            Newt just let Grindelwald say what he pleased, at the same time feeling dread when Grindelwald said that he would spell Newt’s hole to always stay tight. He couldn’t imagine dealing with this pain whenever Grindelwald wanted to use him. He couldn’t help the soft moans that escaped his lips, nor the groans and whimpers, for Grindelwald had found the spot once again and made sure to run his cock over Newt’s prostate each thrust in. He could have sworn something had torn this time as he felt a liquid in his anus. Yet, if he had, he was thankful for it, for it eased the movements of Grindelwald’s cock. “Ahhh…” Newt moaned out in surprise. Grindelwald had reached his hands under and began to stroke Newt’s member. Newt was feeling a mixture of emotions as he felt his own cock harden. Newt felt his face start to flush with embarrassment and Grindelwald started to time each thrust with each jerk of Newt’s cock.

            “That’s right pet, surrender.” Grindelwald moaned out. “You feel so amazing, and I’m so close.” Grindelwald continued the torment on Newt, listening to him whine and whimper, and he could tell that Newt was close. “I don’t think you deserve to have a release.” Grindelwald removed his hand from Newt’s cock, listening to the other man whimper out in protest. He used his hand to summon his wand and casted a spell over Newt’s cock. “That should keep you hard and wanting for a while pet. Consider this part of your punishment.” Grindelwald felt his own cock twitch and after a few more powerful thrusts, he tightly gripped Newt’s hips and pulled the younger man all the way his cock. He felt his release come in a powerful blow. He loved how Newt subconsciously seemed to tighten his muscles around Grindelwald’s member, as if he was trying to milk every last drop. Grindelwald had already cast a spell on Newt’s cock, so he decided not to cast another spell on Newt’s anus again. As he felt the last wave of his orgasm ran through him, he slowly pulled out of Newt, watching as a small gulp of his cum leaked out, and a mixture of red as well. Grindelwald smiled. “Good pet.” He made a towel appear and wiped his cock clean. When he looked back to Newt, he saw that the young man had collapsed on his side and was slowly moving his hand to touch himself. “No you don’t.” Grindelwald flicked his wand, and invisible ropes came, tied themselves around Newt’s wrists, forced him on his back, and forced his arms above his head. The invisible ropes also tied themselves around Newt’s ankles, and pulled his legs apart. Grindelwald loved this position. “Rest pet.” Grindelwald slowly got dressed. “Come Credence we have much still to do today. We will make sure that your creature’s are kept somewhere safe my pet.” With that, he and Credence who was carrying the creature’s left the room. Grindelwald made mumbled colloportus, just to make sure that Newt couldn’t escape.

            Newt felt the frustration of not being able to release, and that Grindelwald could be so cruel and leave him like this. He wanted to provide himself with some relief, but whatever binding spell Grindelwald had cast was not giving. Newt was in more pain than he had ever been in before, and he had nearly been trampled by a dragon, and yet this was worse. From what he could see, he could see the bruises start to become darker, and that his body was glistening in sweat, and Newt turned his face into his arm and softly started to cry. He wouldn’t be able to sleep, not with his member begging for release, as he just continued to whimper into his arm. Newt tried to think about the time he had with his creatures and how happy he had been, and he hoped that he would get another chance with his creatures.   


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt thinks he has found some hope in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this update took a while, but I couldn't get the chapter to come out right. Being stuck in bed for the past three days because I've been sick actually helped, so I hope everyone enjoys. Love the comments and kudos!

Newt tried to toss and turn, just something to get comfortable, but he couldn’t. Whatever spell Grindelwald had cast on him was not giving. He wanted to cry, but he did not have the strength to even summon tears, and that made him want to cry even more. Newt was wondering how everything in his life had gone so wrong, and yet he knew when he agreed to do whatever Grindelwald said, he made a bond. The crackling in the air still lingered on his skin, and he knew that this was going to be his life until Tina and his friends came to find him.

            His sleep was very light, any noise he thought he heard made him jolt awake, only to wake in extreme pain, not only from the bruises that were forming all over his body, but also from still being rock hard. He groaned out when he understood the full effect of the spell, not only would it prevent him from releasing, it would keep him hard until Grindelwald said otherwise. “Bastard.” Newt whispered out. He was never one for confrontation, that was always left for Theseus, but he didn’t want to submit. His creatures though, his precious innocent creatures, didn’t need to suffer because he wanted to resist Grindelwald. Newt let all the thoughts, all the decisions that lead to his predicament, kept buzzing around in his mind, until he heard the sound of the door unlocking. His body froze, his mind slightly praying that Grindelwald was not returning as he forced his eyes shut, pretending to sleep. Newt listened for the sound of the familiar footsteps, but was a little surprised when he heard what sounded like hands and knees tapping along. Newt tried to keep his breathing neutral, trying to make the new presence believe that he was asleep and was not worth their time. He felt his heart rate pick up when the person or thing come closer to the mattress.

            “Easy, I’m here to help.” The male voice calmly whispered out. “I’ll take some of the pain away.”

            Newt still kept his eyes tightly closed, wondering why the voice sounded familiar. He didn’t know what the voice meant by taking some of the pain, and he really didn’t want to know. Newt just did his best to keep his breathing steady, hoping that the person would just think he was sleeping, that it wasn’t worth their time to wake him. _Please just go away._ Newt thought as he kept his eyes closed. If this was another cruel sick game by Grindelwald, then he did not want to participate. He felt a warmth of magic run through him, running through his bones, relaxing him. Newt then felt another rush of magic on his member, releasing from its prison that Grindelwald had entrapped it in. He was now starting to wonder what game this person was playing at.

            “I’m going to take some of the pain away.” The male voice whispered. “He has no right to torment you like this.” The voice sounded so full of concern and caring for Newt. “I’ll take whatever punishment he wants to deal out, you don’t deserve to suffer like this.”

            Newt wanted to ask the voice what he meant, but he didn’t want to open his eyes. He was still trying to figure out what the voice meant when he let out a surprised gasp when he felt something warm enclose around his member. The action caused Newt’s eyes to snap open and arch his back, driving his member further into the mouth. Newt tried to look down, to see who it was that was sucking him. All Newt could see was a black mess of hair and he was wondering could this strange man be the actual Mr. Percival Graves. Newt barely had time to register that as he thrust his hips once again, gasping out in pleasure as he felt the person he assumed to be Graves take him further. After what felt like a lifetime, Newt felt a familiar twitch within his own balls, going to his cock, and then finally he felt the pleasure of release as he came hard down the person’s throat. He was panting when he was finally done releasing, and he even whimpered slightly when he felt the mouth release him. It was probably the first time since his captivity that he was allowed to feel some pleasure, other than when he saw his wonderful creatures. “Why?” Newt’s voice was barely above a whisper. He wasn’t asking because he was in pain, he was asking simply because he was curious.

            “He already tortures one of us like this, he doesn’t need to be so cruel to someone else.” The voice whispered. He sounded so sad.

            “What’s your name?” Newt tried to make his voice sound stronger, but he was just so weak and tired that he couldn’t. All he wanted to do now was sleep, but he couldn’t until he knew the person that helped him slightly.

            “I’m Percival Graves, Director of Magical Security and Head of MACUSA’s Department of Magical Law Enforcement, or I was until Grindelwald took my life away from me.” Graves slowly spoke out. “I see what he’s doing to you. He forces me to watch through a mirror, and I hate what he puts you through. You seem like such a nice guy, and the way he manipulates you is wrong.” Graves sat on his hunches, not looking at Newt.

            Newt tried to pull himself together, tried to cover himself, but the spell that Grindelwald had on him to restrain him preventing him from doing so. He also felt his cheeks flush when he knew that someone else was able to watch his humiliation and his pain that Grindelwald put him through. His heart filled with concern with an earlier statement that Graves had said. “What is he going to do?” Newt had to know, had to know if he could bare the knowledge of knowing that he was the cause of Graves getting punished.

            “Probably his favorite curse, probably the cruciatus curse. He does love his torture, anything that causes a lot of pain.” Graves whispered out. His eyes averted away from Newt, not wanting to cause the young wizard any more embarrassment.

            Something around Graves’s neck caught Newt’s eye and he couldn’t control himself from asking. “What’s that around your throat?” It didn’t look like any collar Newt had ever seen before, but similar to the runes that were burned into his wrists. Newt mindlessly tugged at his arms and let out a sigh when they still would not move.

            Graves whole body went still, the marks around his neck making themselves known. “It’s how he controls me.” Graves spoke, his voice sounding as though it was thinking of a different, darker time.

            Newt picked up that Graves didn’t want to talk about it, so he let it go. “Thanks for the help.” Newt turned his head away, not wanting to cause the director anymore discomfort. He felt the tiredness tugging at him, he didn’t want Graves to go, for he was the first kind person he has talked to since his captivity, but he also wanted his rest. “I’m tired Mr. Graves, do you mind leaving?”

            “Of course, sleep well.” Graves started to crawl out on his hands and knees. He closed the door and made sure that the locking spell was back in place as he made his way back to the room. He hated being in that room and he hoped that Grindelwald did not notice his absence as he made his way back in.

            Newt wasn’t lying as he heard the door click close and lock. He felt his eyes grow heavy as his eyes slowly drifted close and he let the darkness take him. Newt felt as though he had only just fallen asleep when he startled awaked and turned his head awkwardly to see that Grindelwald was strolling through the door, carrying his case of creatures. He closed the door and proceeded to make his way to Newt. Newt’s heart began to race as he thought about why Grindelwald was bringing his creature’s and everything in him went on high alert. His eyes stayed glued to Grindelwald as the evil wizard slowly approached and his eyes scanned over his body like a hungry vulture. Newt saw that there was disappointment in his face when his eyes fell on his soften member. He turned his head to the side as he tried to close his legs or pull his arms down, trying to cover himself. Newt waited for Grindelwald to do something.

            “Well now, pet.” Grindelwald whispered out. He knelt down and took the limp member in his hand and gave a quick tug, causing Newt to gasp in surprise. “How did you get yourself off? Or did someone help you, pet?”

            “I…I was…a…asleep.” Newt quickly whimpered out. He just wanted Grindelwald to let him go. “Please…please stop.”

            Grindelwald did release his cock, but quickly turned to Newt’s case. “For some reason, pet. I don’t believe you. So if you want to lie to me, then I’m afraid that your creatures are going to have to suffer.” He let an evil smile fall on his face.

            “No! Don’t hurt them please!” Newt screamed. He tugged at the invisible restraints that were binding him, but nothing was giving. He watched as Grindelwald went to his case. “Don’t hurt them! They haven’t done anything! I haven’t done anything! Please, don’t hurt them!” Everyone turned to the door when they saw a figure standing at the door.

            “Leave them alone Grindelwald.” Graves hissed out. He struggled to stand on two legs and slowly made his way to where Newt was still restrained on the floor. “It’s not right what you do to him. You already do it to me. Why do you need him anyway Grindelwald? What use is he to you anyway?” He stood as he watched Grindelwald slowly stood and stared at him, and the stare caused him to quickly drop to all fours.

            “My dear Graves, I didn’t think you still had a bone in you to defy me.” Grindelwald sinisterly smiled. He looked back to Newt. “You are about to learn a lesson here, pet. After you understand why you should never interfere in my punishments towards other, I think we’ll start your training.” He put his attention back on Graves, you kept his head down. “I see I’m going to have to add some more runes to your neck Graves, seems a few are failing to keep you from using your magic. Next time you want to question why I take a person as my property or my _pet,_ I suggest that you remember this exact moment and think that if such notability is worth it again.” He pulled out his wand, loving the sound that Graves made when he realized what was coming. “ _Crucio._ ”

            Newt watched as Graves started to double over in pain, the man screaming his mind off. He couldn’t look away as Graves limbs were bending at odd angles, almost to the point of snapping, and the screaming was ear shattering. Newt had heard of how powerful cruciatus could be, but he never thought he would see it. Now that he was seeing being performed on a human being, he knew that he could never let happen to his creatures. Newt wondered how he still had any tears left to shed as he watched the older man wither in pain. “Stop! You’re killing him! Leave him alone!”

            “Silence, pet.” Grindelwald hissed out. He loved watching Graves suffer in pain. “You should be pleased I’m doing it to him and not one of your animals.” He turned his eyes to the suitcase. “Although, I still could. I’ll give Graves credit for being all noble, but you could have told him no. So in a way you should still be punished somehow.”

            Newt just stared at the man, watching as his legs were bent to angles that looked like they were ready to snap. He listened as the man was screaming in pure pain, and his body twisting in wrong angles. “Please. Don’t hurt my creature’s.” Newt whispered out. His eyes were glued to the tormented form of Graves. “Do you…you want to…to use me?” He swallowed the bile that was building in his throat, but if it meant that his creatures didn’t suffer the way that Graves was suffering right before his eyes. If that meant offering himself up to Grindelwald, to be used the way Grindelwald wanted to, then he would do it. “Just please, don’t hurt my creatures. Please stop hurting Graves.”

            Grindelwald turned to see the pitiful look Newt had on his face, and he laughed. “Well, since you seem so eager to please.” He waived his wand, and the withering body of Graves stopped moving, panting heavily. Grindelwald slowly approached Newt and studied his new prey. “I think I will take you up on your offer. Then when we are done, your training will start. Do I make myself clear, pet?”

            “Yes.” Newt forced himself to say. He barely had time to prepare himself for the strike was hard across his face. Newt could taste the blood filling his mouth as he swallowed the coppery substance back. He did not want to risk angering Grindelwald further, for he still did not understand what he did wrong to warrant the strike.

            “You will start referring to me as Master or Sir, preferably Master, but I will accept sir as well.” Grindelwald explained. “Now let’s try this again. I think I will take you up on your offer. Then when we are done, your training will start. Do I make myself clear, pet?”

            “Yes Master.” Newt’s voice shakenly spoke out. He didn’t trust himself to speak anymore, afraid of how his voice would sound.

            “That’s better, pet.” Grindelwald cooed out. He started to stroke the inside of Newt’s leg, feeling his new pet tremble under his touch. “Now I’m going to release your bindings, you are going turn over, lay your head down, and make sure your ass is nice and high.” He waived his and waited.

            Newt felt the bindings release him, and he took a second to pull his arms and legs close to his body. He felt his body tremble, and Grindelwald’s eyes watching him as he slowly started to turn over. _Protect my creatures, I must protect my creatures._ It was the only thought going through his mind after watching Grindelwald perform the cruciatus curse on Graves, for he could not imagine having one of his innocent creatures go through that. His eyes kept drifting over to where Graves still lay panting heavily on the floor, barely moving, and what sounding like he was crying. Newt’s heart went out to the man, how he willing he was to take the pain so that Newt didn’t have to, it made him wonder exactly what has been done to the man. Newt could guess that the things being done to him where only half of what’s been done to him, and probably a lot worse. He listened as Grindelwald removed his clothing and slowly got on the mattress behind him. Newt did his best to relax as he felt Grindelwald shove two fingers into his hole. He was expecting the wizard to go rough from the way the fingers were shoved in, but they were going gently and taking their time to open Newt up. Newt wasn’t expecting gentleness, and this scared him more than the roughness he had grown accustomed to.

            “For giving yourself freely to me, pet, you will be rewarded.” Grindelwald gently spoke as he worked his finger’s in and out and all around in Newt’s hole. “I’ll delay your training and give you two hours with your creatures. Once that time is up, you will reappear and get into the outfit that I will leave for you, does that sound like deal, pet?”

            Newt was concentrating on his breathing and gritting his teeth as he felt the fingers move all around in him. He never would have thought his life would result to this, not after Theseus saved him all those years ago. “Yes Master.” Newt breathed out. “Thank you, Master,” He quickly added as to not seem ungrateful. When he felt no punishment, he knew that he did right.

            “Grind…Grindelwald.” Graves whispered. It caused both Newt and Grindelwald to look and the trembling man. “Leav…leave him be…Take…take me. Le…let him see his aagh!!” The burning sensation going through his body felt as though all his insides were being boiled inside. “Stop!” He had barely recovered from the cruciatus curse, and this new curse was destroying him and it was something he could not stand. The burning finally did stop as he finally forced himself to his knees.

            “ _Incarcerous!”_ Grindelwald yelled once he grabbed his want. He watched as thin cords sprang from his wand and bound and gagged Graves to the spot. “Dear director, why don’t you just watch and learn what it means to behave. Newt here is doing this not only to save his creatures, but to save you from your torment as well. Be happy for him, and don’t take it away.” He turned his attention back to Newt. “Now let’s get back to what we were doing. Shall we, pet?”

            “Yes, Master.” Newt quietly spoke. He didn’t know if Grindelwald really wanted a response or not, but he wanted to be safe than sorry. He groaned out when he felt the fingers back in his hole. The fingers weren’t in him for long before he felt that they were removed, only to feel Grindelwald’s member at his entrance. Newt took deep breaths, trying to relax, hoping that this time wouldn’t hurt as much. “AAHH!” Newt cried out when he felt Grindelwald force his entire member in once again. He knew that he would never get use to this, and if Grindelwald did as he said he wanted to do to his hole, then Newt knew that he would never get use to this no matter what. He waited for Grindelwald to say something, to gloat about how great Newt felt to him, or something along those lines, but he was also thankful for the silence. _My creatures, I get to see my creatures after this._ Newt whimpered when the pain started to get to much, but he wouldn’t go down as he felt Grindelwald pick the pace up, felt the older wizard’s member start to twitch and the release that followed. Newt turned his head to the left to see Graves staring at him with what looked like sorrow and pity in his eyes. Newt couldn’t help the small whimper when he felt Grindelwald pull out, leaving Newt panting and breathing heavily from the vicious assault. He flinched when he felt pants being thrown at him again.

            “Two hours. When you come up, there will be something for you to eat and drink.” Grindelwald explained. “Think of it as a reward for being so good, pet. After you have finished the food and drink, you are to change into the outfit I leave as well. Once that is done, knock on the door and Credence will bring you to me to start your training. Do you understand, pet?”

            “Yes Master.” Newt panted out. He slowly moved to pull the pants on, making his movements slow and non-threatening so that Grindelwald would have no reason to attack him. He watched as the evil wizard went to Graves, and lift the bound man up.

            “Come Graves, let’s leave Newt to have some private time with his creatures.” He marched with the naked director in tow. Grindelwald stopped before he closed the door and turned to look at Newt. “Oh and do remember, pet. Two hours. I have cast a spell that if you are not back within that time frame there will be serious consequences once you do come up. Would hate to punish you with how good you’ve been today.” He closed the door mutter colloportus to make sure that the door stayed locked, before dragging the bound director away.

            Newt quickly finished getting the pants on, wishing that they were his own, and that he had his wand as he opened his case and went inside. He was looking forward to getting to spend a little longer with them.


End file.
